Meeting at the bar
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: After feeling unwelcome at the high school graduation party, Madelyn head to a near by bar to drink it all away and ends up meeting Virgil Hawkins, leading to a night they'll never forget.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock only just the story I'm writing.**

* * *

It was at late night and Madelyn just wanted to go out to the nearest bar, get drunk, and forget everything that had happened that day at the high school graduation party she had just left.

Nothing bad had happened that was really bad, per say, the students had no shortage of ways of make the it slightly less pleasant for her (I get it I was a real bitch for what I did. Can they just get over it now!?) Madelyn thought in dismay, it was Fridays the high school graduate just wanted to get drunk and forget about it all.

She walked until a bar came into view, the only thing that she could think was drinking. She may have been just 18 but she also had a fake I.D to get in. She shrugged.

Madelyn entered the bar flashing her I.D to the man at the front who allowed her in. She faked a smile to him and headed to the counter where she sat on a stool. The bartender smiled at her.

"What will it be girly?" Madelyn gave a disgusted look when the word 'girly' passed from his mouth to her ears. She then grunted out.

"Can I get a vodka with a dash of coke, please?"

"Sure," The bartender replied before heading off to the back. Madelyn sighed and glared that the counter. The paint was peeling away showing off the wood. She turned to look around and see who else was there. There were a few men playing pool, a group of old men playing cards and basically nothing else. Ino turned back when the bartender handed her the vodka bottle. She nodded to him and paid for the bottle before looking around the bar again. She popped the top off and took a deep sip of it. Her throat burned as the liquid raced down it. Though at first it was very unpleasant after a third sip she felt fine and it started to taste very good.

Madelyn turned to see young dark skinned man about three stools down from herself. She looked at him carefully. He didn't look much older than herself, if not the same age. It then connected into her mind when she recognized the dreadlocks, that it was none other than Virgil himself.

This made her happy as Virgil was one of the few people to welcome her back and not hold a grudge, she smiled awkwardly before scooting down till she was sitting beside him. He seemed pretty obvious to everything else around him.

His drink of choice was hard core vodka. She had once tried it alone without mixing it and found that was too strong from out something to mix with. It made her want to puke, but then again she wasn't that much of a strong drinker. After about a minute of staring at the boy she decided it was time to make her presence noticed.

Madelyn tapped on his shoulder lightly causing him to look up in surprise before speaking.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked somewhat slyly. Madelyn watched as he turned to her with a goofy smile. He seemed pretty happy, but it must have been the vodka seeing as the bottle was half empty of its liquid. Madelyn turned her gaze to the boy beside her, he just sat there smiling until it hit him who she was.

"Oh Madelyn! I didn't know you were here! Aren't you underage!" Madelyn clasped his mouth shut with her free hand and looked around to see if anyone heard. She eyed the bartender who was busy talking to an old man. She sighed before turning back to Virgil who still had his grin on his face even after she removed her hand.

"Could you be any louder? Jeez Virgil, need I remind you that you too are underage." Virgil thought about it before laughing like it was a joke. He then scratched his head with a sheepish grin upon his lips.

"Sorry Madelyn, I kind of forgot. Guess I've been drinking too much for my own good huh." She shook her head before taking a swag. Virgil eyed it before taking a long drink of his vodka. Madelyn grimaced at the liquid.

"How can you drink it alone? Does it make you sick to your stomach?" Naruto shined another grin her way, which Madelyn was starting to feel herself actually liking it.

"Nah, I think it taste great! But really, what are you doing here?" Virgil ask

"The party was a bust for me so getting drunk seem to be good idea, what about you?" Madelyn said rather bluntly, Virgil's eyes went wide and he let out a slight laugh.

"That's not like you," He said.

"Not usually, but tonight I'm feeling a little," She paused for a moment to gawk at her drink. "crazy."

"I see." He said wonderingly.

"Do you, now?" Madelyn asked as Virgil grabbed a hold of it a cup this time poured his drink and downed it quickly. He slammed the glass down and turned to Madelyn.

"Well as for why I'm here, let just say tonight I saw something I shouldn't have." Virgil said as Madelyn gain a curious look on her face.

"You sure you want to know?" he ask doing the same as before.

"If it got you here, then yeah." Madelyn said taking a taking a swag of her drink.

"I saw Richie and Shenice fucking." Virgil said and this actions had her coughing profusely.

"Just let it slide right on down ," Virgil said, clapping her on the back.

"Sorry but Richie and Shenice really?" Madelyn ask surprised, while everyone knew they had the hots for one another she never knew they be able to take it that far.

"Yeah and I wish I didn't have to walk in on them to out how far their relationship had come." Virgil said noting they had somehow finish off their drinks.

"What do you say we get another round, hmm?" He suggested. She smirked and with a signaling nod, she told him she was up for another drink.

"Can we get another round, please?" Virgil asked and the bartender got them another set of drinks. Tony took his and raised it in the air slightly.

"To our graduation;" He saluted. "And the night."

With a laugh Madelyn clinked her glass against his and smiled before downing her shot of tequila. She put the glass down and watched as the clear liquid of Virgil's drink went down his throat. The bartender filled their glasses yet again, knowing all too well that this would be yet another pair of drinkers he'd end up sending to the room in the back. In his honest opinion, he felt that room should have never been put in there but it wasn't his decision to make. Virgil meanwhile could only think about one thing…sex. Sure the man wasn't a sex addict or womanizer but this was different. He was actually thinking about Madelyn the woman who just a few years ago try to kill him. He could easily blame his pornographic thoughts on the alcohol coursing through veins but still he had the thoughts, and back in school he even had them while just looking at her but they were never this graphic. He was imagining himself throwing her down on the bar and fucking her senseless. Just then Madelyn snapped out of his explicit daydream.

"Huh?"Virgil said. "What'd you say?"

" I said do you want to get some drinks and head back to my place?" She asked much to his surprise. "My parents are out of town for the week end."

"Sure." He said with a smile before he could even stop himself.

After They got back to her place and after putting on one of her dads 'tapes' and yet another round of drinks making a total of four glasses of booze going through both of their systems, they were clearly drunk off their ass. Sitting on the living room couch Virgil looked over at Madelyn whose eyes were glued on the T.V. and analyzed her taut little body. Those snug black jeans which revealed the nice shape of her legs and that small black tank top show off to much of what was underneath. He inwardly had to force himself not to let out a catlike growl and shook his head as he licked his lips hungrily. He wanted her and he knew that if his body showed outwardly what he was thinking and feeling he would be screwed. Madelyn looked over at Virgil and eyed him closely.

He seemed to be completely preoccupied by his innermost thoughts. She then took that very moment to really look at her friend's muscular frame he really came of in the last few years. His legs were clad with light blue denim jeans and his torso was covered in it a dark blue button down shirt. Madelyn turn from him, stood up and quickly made them another drink. Meanwhile, Virgil could no longer control those inner thoughts. He could feel his hardness grinding into the zipper of his jeans and all he wanted was to feel Madelyn's alcohol moistened mouth all over his dick. It was crazy the thoughts he was thinking, feelings he was feeling. He stood up and did the unthinkable.

Madelyn was surprised to say the least when Virgil put his hand right on her ass. Her eyes went wide. Virgil half expected to get slapped or hit him over the head with the bottle but neither of those things happened. In fact, Madelyn smirked seductively and drunkenly to him.

"You know, Virgil, you're being awfully bad tonight." She stammered, wagging her finger in his face.

"Am I, now?" He asked. Madelyn looked down and saw his erection pressing through his jeans rather clearly. She snorted and being to snicker at it.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty," She said, feeling way more then a little tipsy.

"I know you are and so am I." He said in a juvenile way then to his surprise she turn around and push him back on the couch.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty," Madelyn said again as she crawled on top of him and captured his lips with her own, engaging him in a kiss. Now Virgil was not about to stop it never once intended for this to happen when he met Madelyn at the bar tonight but damn it all he was not about to stop it.

Wrapping their arms around one another, returning the kiss, it was clear both of them had lost complete control of themselves, Virgil's reaction caused Madelyn to kiss him more harder than before, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Virgil couldn't help but shiver slightly as Madelyn's tongue slithered around in his mouth, licking around everywhere in his mouth.

Pretty soon, they were making out as they got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom, without even breaking their kiss for air. The moment they made it to their destination, they collapsed down onto the mattress, still kissing like there was no tomorrow, with Madelyn still on top.

Madelyn then pulled away for a while and started undressing with Virgil doing the same by taking off his button first thing Madelyn did was pull off her tank top then quickly take off her pants revealing a black strapless bra and a pair of matching black panties. Virgil stare at her in surprise at how beautiful her body looked in front of him, he look likewise had gotten his butten up off showing off his chest that had a very nice six pack going and she help in out of his pant without even getting off. Both had one thing going through their mind.

"Very nice." they both at the same time with matching grins.

"But Wait a minute, I'm not done yet", She-Hulk said flirtatiously. Afterwards she reached behind her back again and unbuttoned her bra, letting it fall off, revealing her large, well rounded breasts, then she grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs and pulled them off, tossing them on the floor next to her other clothes. standing on her knee before him Madelyn was now completely naked.

(Damn, she had to be at a D-cup.) Virgil thought pulling his boxers off and letting his hardness free, Madelyn's mouth drop open at seeing his cock and while she was too drunk to tell just how big it was she knew right off the bat it was over a foot.

"Are all you hawkins this big?" She asked putting her hand at his side and leaning in close, he smirked back at her.

"Don't know and at the moment really don't care." Virgil replied pulling her head to his so they can they continued from where they left off and resumed kissing. As they did, Virgil ran his hands along Madelyn's body, rubbing all around her body, all the while Madelyn was rubbing circles around his chest and abs and rubbing his legs and thighs with her own.

She then raised up off him and placed his hands on her breasts, allowing him to feel and squeeze them if he wanted to. Virgil smirk as he knew it was time to get to work, he gave them a tight squeeze, which made Madelyn squeal and giggle in response he then grind fiendishly and tighten his grip every so slightly causing Madelyn gasp as eyes to widen and an unbelievable feeling encompassed her breast. She arched herself forward and stopped her movements, letting out a massive screams of pleasure.

"AAAHHHHH!" letting go of her breast Madelyn fell on top of him breathing hard, Virgil was in fact not a virgin and had quite a bit of experience in the art name with his teammate Stargirl who thank to he had find out his power could be use for more then fight crime.

"Vir-Virgil, what did... you... just do!?" Madelyn ask barely getting it out through the panting.

"Lets just say in the bed I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." Virgil said placing his right hand on Madelyn ass rubbing it lightly be letting a very, very light stream electricity flow into certain points in her ass causing her to tighten her grip on his shoulder and moan in pleasure. Though she herself was no virgin Madelyn had never felt this good before it was like he was attacking her nerve ending in the most deliciously satisfying way.

Having flip her around Virgil began fingering her while his right hand was cupping her breasts, doing the same as before he sent non harmful and very light stream electricity into certain stop of her body causing Madelyn to go wild with lust. Unlike before when he and Courtney had first started doing it he had no idea of what place to go for, Virgil had long since remember where he should send his power to.

Using his pinky finger Virgil sent a small spark just under her right breast causing Madelyn hand to tighten its grip on his arm as she gasp and groan for more, then to finish things off while he stop his fingering to charge his fingers with a light stream the started spinning them around her inner walls.

"I'm cuming!" Madelyn screamed It had all been too much, too much and she cum hard, her orgasm consumed her squirting her love juices all over Virgil's hand and on his legs. Virgil moved his cum covered hand over to to his mouth and licked it, he immediately enjoyed the taste.

"You taste delicious", Virgil stated.

"Virgil, where did you learn to do all of that?" she asked him breathlessly.

"It's a secret." There was no way in hell he was going to tell her it was from him as Static going out with Stargirl, that would just ruin the mood. Growling Madelyn decided to return the favour as she turned around and straddled the young man.

"I'll have to claw that out of you later but now it my turn!" Madelyn said there was no way that she would let him be the only one to get away with making her cum and such a violent way, (beside I have a few tricks of my own to use.) Madelyn thought as she sat up and kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips.

"Lets see how you like this" she said before moving down to her target, taking ahold of and blowing gently on the tip of his manhood, causing his body to twitch. As she lowered her lips to take him in her mouth, the former metahuman used her hand to cup his balls, gently massaging them as her tongue flicked at his head.

he groaned out and had to close his eyes the sight of her laying on his bed sucking on him had almost caused the 18 teen year old to prematurely erupt. He wanted to avoid embarrassment if possible, and enjoy this as long as he could but believe it or not this was his first blow job, it was the one thing Courtney refused to do.

She continued to suck on him for several minutes bring Virgil intense pleasure, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm as she enjoyed his musky male flavor. She pulled him out of her mouth and climbed up his body yet again, kissing him. Grabbed his shaft Madelyn slowly lowered herself onto him. She was hot, wet, and tight on the inside, (Okay here we go!) with the use her inner muscles she squeeze down on him from the inside. This was not an easy thing to do and the only reason she knew how was because sex with her old boyfriend Joey Bombora had got boring fast and looking on line they found some interesting new trick to use, and this was one of them.

For Virgil it felt like she had a vice hold on his cock even sent up and down him, as he gasp between labored breaths Madelyn leaned forward, kissing him while she ground her hips against him. Knowing they were both coming their limit he grab her breasts with both hands waiting for the right moment.

"Just a little longer, I'm close" she said breathlessly, her fingers picking up speed. A few more seconds and she felt that familiar tingle inside her that signaled the start of her orgasm.

"I'm cumming" was all she could get out of her mouth before she exploded, her inner walls squeezing and contracting around her partner. The sight of her face lost in ecstasy was his qu to move as he sent one last light shock to her system and coupled with the sensations of her orgasmed that already happen truly push over the edge and caused her to scream out loud and somehow her pussy much to Virgil surprised clap his groin like a damn vice grip, pulled her partner along for the ride. It took almost a minute for the intensely pleasurable feelings to die down in both of them, leaving them extremely satisfied.

"That... that was... the best." Virgil said trying to get his breath under control.

"Yeah... It was." Madelyn replied, not realizing how tired she was slowly dozing off on top of him.

"Um Madelyn, I kind of need to head home so..." his word were cut off when she place a finger on his lips.

"Shut up you're not going home so just go to sleep." she said cuddled into Virgil's chest and drifted off to sleep with one thought in her mind (This is so not going to be a one night stand).

Virgil sighed, feeling too tired to argue neither of them knew where this would leave them but one thing's for sure. They be having lots of fun along the way.


End file.
